What a Life!
by Misfortune XIII
Summary: Namine is your average teenager who's forced to move to Destiny Islands. She hates it with a passion,but what happens after she learns about a new school that's meant for people with special abilities? Should she ignore it, or is she already a part of it?
1. New school

**Author's note: I'm totally new at this format, so I'm sorry if it doesn't look good. This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it sucks. It will get better but I was just really anxious to write this down! And for those of you who will stick with this story, its most likely going to be long. :D**

**I do not own kindom Hearts or the characters but I think I own this plot. Don't sue me! XP  
**

**Now read, and review! CX**

**Enjoy!**

My gaze was focused on the floor as I hurried towards my new locker. I clutched my books to my chest while inwardly cursing. This was not my day _at all._

"_Dammit," I thought angrily._

I didn't want to be here, no matter what my mother thinks. The minute she told me about it I gave her a point blank refusal. Then she decided to guilt trip me with the whole "but I've worked so hard for our family darling," and the "can't you just think about what's best for us?"

"Stupid guilty conscience," I muttered.

My locker was a few steps away, but I couldn't even register it in my mind. I was too busy thinking how ridiculous this whole ordeal was. We moved here because of my mom's job and because, apparently, I had a cousin living here. But have I seen her? No! How am I even supposed to know who she is if I haven't seen her since I was a kid? Sighing, I opened my lock unconsciously while wondering who my cousin was. All I know is that she's a girl, she's my age, and her name is Kairi. As_ helpful_ as that information was, I still couldn't find her.

I wonder why?

I grabbed my bag from the hook before hoisting it over my shoulder. I didn't have much other than my white messenger bag with zebra stripes and multiple cartoons of cute chibi characters on them. I also had my ipod touch in my jean pocket and a set of headphones that were pretty much glued to my ears. I slammed my locker shut before exiting the building. I had a massive headache and I couldn't stop hearing voices in my head. I figured it was from all the students, so I ignored them while walking towards a bike rack. My white bicycle was resting comfortably on the metal bars, and I fiddled with the safety lock before removing it from the rack.

I rode out of the school's u shaped roundabout before turning left. I didn't have to go far, thank god, because this headache was really pissing me off. I felt like someone was constantly banging a drum next to my ear while yelling at the top of their lungs.

I don't know what to do now that we've moved to Destiny Islands; I have absolutely no friends, I have no idea where I'm going half the time and I can't get rid of this headache! I just wanted to go to my real home back in Traverse Town and forget about everything. But apparently, that wasn't going to happen.

Joy.

"Namine dear!" my mother called from the garden in our front yard.

"Hi," I mumbled before hopping off my bike.

"How was your day?" she asked cheerfully. Leave it to mom to be happy while I'm infuriated.

"Horrible," I answered flatly.

"What's wrong?" she asked while standing up from her spot next to the flowers.

"I don't like it here," I mumbled.

"I know you don't have a lot of friends around here but I'm sure you can-"

"I don't make friends that fast mom," I sighed, then remembered the one person who could possibly become my friend, "what about my cousin?"

"What about her?" my mother asked without facing me. She seemed...uncertain.

"Come on mom," I groaned, "you know what I mean. I don't even know what she looks like, and I didn't see her at school."

"W-well she doesn't go to your school dear," she hesitated, "she goes to a different one."

"Then why aren't I with her?" I asked confusedly, "you told me part of the reason why we came here was for her and her family."

"Because that school is...full," she answered unsurely.

I sighed for the umpteenth time today before putting my bike on the side of the house. When mom got nervous, she had a tendency to change the subject and the last thing I wanted was to talk about...that hell hole. And when I say that, I mean Destiny High. It's a great school with good teachers and good food and all that crap but that doesn't make it tolerable when you never wanted to go there in the first place. I walked up the small set of stairs and entered through the front door. Our house was cozy; the entrance was right next to the kitchen on the left, and to the right was the stairs to go to the bedrooms. Ahead of me was the living room which was a soft blue color with a white corner sofa that sat in front of a flat screen television. Various plants that my mother brought home from work decorated each room. A hanging plant was mounted on the far corner of the ceiling next to the television in the living room, and had beautiful red hibiscus flowers resting in the pot as well which complemented the green foliage. Other flowers were in vases around the house, and it brightened up the small space wonderfully.

I kicked off my black high top converse shoes and pushed them aside with my foot before rushing up the stairs. The second door on my right was my bedroom, and as much as I hated to admit, it was a lot nicer than my old room. The white door had a drawing on the front with my name designed in swirly patterns. When I entered, I noticed that my bed was already made. It was resting on the left corner of the wall opposite to my door, and it had a fluffy white comforter resting on it. Some of my stuff was still in boxes, but the larger furniture was in place. My dresser was on my right and my desk was in the bottom left corner of the room. Everything was either a shade of grey or white. I liked the crisp feeling of those shades.

I tossed my bag onto my bed and went to my desk. I wanted to pick up my phone before exploring the islands. The small white devise was under a pile of books, sketchbooks to be more specific; I loved to draw. Before leaving my room I checked my appearance in my full length mirror. My blonde hair was tossed over one shoulder, my white button up shirt had the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and was unbuttoned to expose a black tank top with the words "Music is my Soul" scrawled on it in gold, my dark stained shorts were resting comfortably on my hips, and black, white and gold bracelets hung from my left wrist. I smiled at my appearance, deeming it acceptable, before returning downstairs to get my shoes.

I exited my small house to find my mother working on the garden again. I've always wondered how she can work with plants so well, but if I asked she just says she's got a green thumb. I waved to her before telling her I would be out for awhile. I took my bicycle and left quickly. I wanted to get to visit the beach before dark because I'd never had a chance to go in the week that we've been here. I thought back to the conversation with my mother, and wondered why she seemed nervous to tell me about Kairi. I wasn't really mad because I'd meet her eventually, but I didn't think it would worry my mother so much.

I continued bicycling down the street before arriving at a nice beach. There were dozens of palm trees and one seemed to be bent low enough to allow someone to sit on it. The area looked so calm and quiet, so I felt drawn towards it. I ditched my bike in the sand and wandered towards the water's edge. It was cold at first, but was refreshing all the same. I began to stroll down the beach, enjoying the view of the setting sun. My headache seemed to have disappeared; probably due to the lack of people and it greatly renewed my energy.

Suddenly, the headache returned. The voices returned to my mind, and felt worse than before. I clutched my head in pain, and tried desperately to stay calm. I cupped my hands in the water and splashed it onto my face, but it didn't help. I heard the sound of real voices close by which caused me to jerk my head up. I was startled to hear real people, instead of the weird, unfamiliar ones in my mind. I noticed two figures roaming around the beach, but my vision blurred. I couldn't see whole shapes anymore, and when I tried to stand, I couldn't support myself. I collapsed onto the sand, and the last thing I could see were the two figures running towards me.

This day just got a lot worse.

**Author's Note: Urgh. Horrible I know. It's nothing like the awesomazing stories from authors in my fav list, but a writer's got to start somewhere! I hope you give this story a chance, because I'll do my best to update whenever I can! And believe me; the chapters will be much longer than this. This is actually pretty short for what I usually write! Thanks for dealing with a bad first chapter, pleaz bear with me! **

**Ciao! :3**


	2. Meeting Kairi

**Authors note: Ok then! I was crazy excited to write more, and couldn't help myself. This still isn't as long as I would like, but cliff hangers make it more interesting. Well it isn't really a cliffy this time, but you know what I mean. I also haven't said who Nami's mom is, but you probably have a good idea. **

**Flowers anyone? XP**

**So yeah, big thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter and gave this story a chance! This chapter gives you a good idea of what's going to happen in the future of the story, and we meet a very important character! Oh and this chapter has some t rated language, so yeah, don't freak out. **

**Merci mes amies pour lire mon histoire! C : **

**Btw italics are Nami's dreams in this chapter/memories of them. **

_Two boys were standing side by side on Destiny islands beach. A boy, about the age of fourteen with spiky brown hair and cerulean blue eyes was competing against another boy around the age of fifteen with silver hair and aquamarine colored eyes. _

"_If I win...uh...I'm captain and if you win-"_

"_I get to share the paopu fruit with Kairi," the silver hair boy added._

"_Huh?" the brunette said in disbelief._

"_Deal?" the elder boy asked, "The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi."_

"_But, wait a minute!" the brunette complained._

"_Ok, on my count!" a short red headed girl called. She stood, out of earshot, further down the beach, preparing to watch the two race each other. Her two companions were always competing, and she loved to watch. _

"_Ready?" she began._

"_Set?"_

"_Go!"_

I shot up from the mattress that I was laying on, and breathed heavily. I was drenched with sweat, and I felt like I had just run a marathon. I looked around the unfamiliar room, only to be met by a pair of worried violet-blue colored eyes. The expression of the girl softened, and she smiled warmly.

"You're awake!" she noticed.

"Uh..." I was at a loss for words.

"Hang on a sec, I'm going to get the nurse," she explained hurriedly before exiting the room.

Once she left, I looked around the room. It wasn't the usual hospital type room that I expected to be in, but it was more of a nurse's office. The room was a soft grey color, with three beds including my own lying beside one another. My bed was closest to a window, and two lounge chairs sat underneath it. A cupboard was filled with medical supplies across from me and a white sofa was beside it. I had no memory of what happened after I passed out, except for that weird dream. My cousin's name was mentioned in it, but I don't know the other people.

The girl returned with an elderly woman white short grey hair and a blue robe. **(Au: think of the Fairy Godmother) **She ambled over to me and smiled.

"Now then deary, are you feeling ok?" she asked.

"I've been better," I admitted.

"Well I'll go get some medicine," she paused to look at the red head, "you watch over her alright?"

"Of course!" the girl agreed.

The nurse left, and the redhead immediately introduced herself, "the name's Kairi!"

"K-Kairi?" I repeated. Did I seriously just meet my cousin?

"Yep!" she answered cheerfully while popping her lips to pronounce the "p".

"D-do you have a cousin by any chance named Namine?" I asked uncertainly.

"Uh yeah but she's never met me..." she answered slowly while trying to understand why I was asking.

"Well she just did," I smiled.

"Huh?" she looked at me momentarily and inspected my appearance. Her eyes suddenly lit up in realisation, and her smile grew.

"Nami!" she cried while trapping me in a death grip.

"H-hi," I huffed while gasping for air," K-kai I need a-air."

"Right!" she laughed before letting me go, "It's been awhile!"

"I guess so," I chuckled, "so any idea what happened to me?"

"Not really," she admitted, "me and my friend Sora were walking on the beach when we saw you near the water and you literally fell over and"

"Hold on a second!" I interrupted.

Kairi's explanation grinded to a halt and she looked at me expectantly. That name rang a bell in my head. I could have sworn I've heard of him; then it hit me.

_A boy lay asleep near the water's edge on a beach. He opened his eyes lazily to be met by a young girl with short red hair and gasped in surprise._

"_Give me a break Kairi," he said while she giggled at his expression._

"_Sora you lazy bum," she chastised, "I knew I'd find you snoozing down here."_

"_No!" he denied, "this huge black thing swallowed me up; I couldn't breathe I couldn't-"_

"_Are you still dreaming?" she joked._

"_It wasn't a dream; or was it?" he questioned himself._

That was someone from one of my crazy dreams!

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed suddenly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Sora; he's this guy with brown spiky hair and blue eyes and-"

"How did you know that?" she questioned.

"I've seen him!" I practically yelled," I've seen you too! And this guy with silver hair and aquamarine eyes-"

"You mean Riku?" she guessed.

"I don't know his name; it hasn't come up in my dreams yet but-"

"Hold it right there!" she hollered, "calm down! What do you mean you've seen us in your dreams? You probably remember me from when we were kids, but how do you know my friends? You've never met them!"

"That's the thing!" I explained, "I don't know why but I dreamed of you three on a beach and those two guys were racing each other and you were watching, then there was one where Sora woke up and found you standing over him and he told you about a nightmare he had..."

"I remember that," she mused, "I thought he was crazy!"

"I just don't know why I dream of this stuff," I thought aloud.

"Don't worry about it," she assured me, "for now let's get you out of here."

"What about the medicine?" I asked, recalling the nurse who came earlier.

"Forget about that!" she laughed," let's get you home."

The both of use left the room and began walking down a long corridor. The walls were painted in a light blue with beautiful golden colored crown moulding decorating the walls. The floors were white and a long red carpet with a golden border rested above it and there were large pillars placed evenly throughout the hall. It resembled a castle, but Kairi seemed unfazed by the beauty of it. We continued our march down the hall and chatted animatedly about random topics. We spoke about the islands, where I lived previously and our families.

Oddly enough, we didn't encounter anyone else in the enormous hallways. I wanted to ask Kairi about it, but I didn't really know where we were in the first place, so I decided against it. We arrived at a set of enormous purple doors that were the entrance to whatever building we were in. We were about to leave, before the nurse from before found us.

"Kairi," she called, "you shouldn't deprive patients of their bed rest!"

"My apologize," Kairi replied half heartedly, "I'm assuming you have the medicine?"

"Here, "the nurse handed me a small white tablet and warned me to be more careful.

I thanked the woman before popping the pill into my mouth and swallowing. It was tasteless, but once I swallowed it, I began feeling very tired. My eyelids drooped and I yawned a few times, and I noticed Kairi staring at me with guilt etched all over her face. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I was already out cold.

Kairi's POV

I can't believe I had to let her take that stupid pill! She's my cousin for God sakes and I'm pretty sure she has some sort of ability, but I still wasn't allowed to let her see where the school was located. The principal refused to let her know about this place until we were sure she had any sort of power, and I had a hunch that she did after the explanation of her weird dreams.

I slung my unconscious cousin's arm over my shoulder and left the school. Once we exited the building, I began dragging Namine down the large front steps past a row of pillars. The castle like building was my home, and I wish Nami could see it; without being drugged. I sighed dejectedly before bringing her to my car. It was a pink convertible; one of the newest models. I placed her in the passenger's seat before buckling her up and taking my place at the steering wheel. I already knew where she lived; it's just that Namine doesn't know. I drove through the u shaped driveway of the school and past the iron gates. I turned left ad drove down towards her neighbourhood. It would take at least an hour to get there because our school is separated from society.

That's what happens when you teach a bunch of freaks how to use their abilities.

**Authors note: There you go! Still not to my full potential, but I'm getting there. Most chapters will be at least 5 pages each, but this one's only 4. I just want to point out that the school is actually King Mickey's castle from Kingdom Hearts. (Just imagine it with more classrooms!) I wasn't that clear when explaining it, but hopefully you have a nice idea of what it looks like now! Roxas and company won't be making an appearance for awhile, but fear not! He'll have plenty of screen time. (He's my fav after all!XP) **

**I'll update asap! Hope you like it so far! Leave ur comments if you'd like! **

**Aurevoir! :D**


	3. A Party Already?

**Author's note: Ok kiddies; I'm back! I was going to post this yesterday, but I wasn't finished+ I was kicked off the computer sooooooooo I took the time after school today (before doing my homework) to fix it up and post it! This chapter was inspired by the song We R Who We R by Ke$ha, so feel free to listen to it while reading! I also would like to point out that the events up to (and including) this chapter have all happened in one day. Just imagine dusk to come REALLY early in Destiny Islands for now. :3**

**This is rated T for language AGAIN and I do not own Kingdom hearts because if I did, there'd be more romance. (Cries) I don't own the songs mentioned either. Thanks for wasting your precious time to read this! XP **

**I appreciate it! :D**

**(Stuff written in black is my notes!)**

My eyelids rose slowly to reveal my bedroom. I yawned before snuggling deeper into my covers where all of my body heat had accumulated. I really didn't feel like getting up because I was so damn comfortable.

"Mhm," I mumbled to myself.

Knowing that I had to get up eventually, I stretched my sore muscles and propped myself up on my elbows to inspect my room. I didn't remember ever coming home after taking that pill, so I just assumed Kairi called for directions to bring me home. Surprisingly, that medicine worked really well. When I glanced at my nightstand, my clock read 8:00pm which meant I was out for at least two hours. I stretched once more before rubbing my eyelids with my hands to remove the drowsiness.

Suddenly, my body froze in place as I felt goose bumps crawl up my arms. I felt like I was being watched, but when I whipped my head to face my window I didn't see anything but darkness. I breathed in deeply to calm my nerves and dismissed the unusual feeling before hopping out of bed. I dragged my feet through the hallway and down the staircase but stopped mid-step when I heard hushed voices conversing.

"You have to let her!" I heard Kairi's voice beg.

"But we can't be sure," my mother's wind-chime voice replied nervously.

"Trust me, I know when I'm right," Kairi muttered.

I yawned unintentionally which caused the voices to cease speaking; SHIT. I continued dragging myself to the kitchen in an attempt to act oblivious to what I had heard, and found my mother cooking some dinner. It smelt wonderful: the aroma of tomato sauce filled my nostrils and the sound of bubbling water was clear. My mother smiled warmly at me before turning her attention back to the stove. When I faced Kairi I noticed that she was practically glowing.

"Hey Kairi," I greeted tiredly, "what's with the face?"

"This is my excited expression," she told me while bouncing in her seat, "and I'm wearing it because I've convinced dear, sweet Areith to allow us the pleasure of going to a house party!"

My mother's body stiffened when Kairi uttered those last words, and I noticed her glancing with a confused and also rather annoyed expression towards the red head. I had a feeling that she never permitted us to go to a party, but she didn't object. I sat next to Kairi and smiled, but I soon realised something which made my face sadden.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I have nothing to wear," I admitted sheepishly.

Kairi's ears perked up to the sound of fashion, and she beamed in response, "oh honey, you will soon enough!"

"Uh what-"

I was cut off by my mother's hand passing me a plate of fresh spaghetti with sauce. My smile returned, and I immediately began to eat. My question for my cousin was no longer important, so I continued to eat happily. I would be sure to ask Kairi about what she meant later.

? POV

Namine had been sleeping soundly for at least two hours before stirring. I watched with a bemused expression as she stretched her arms over her head and yawned. She pushed herself up with her elbows to inspect her surroundings momentarily before yawning again. She looked refreshed yet tired; she wasn't fully alert. However, my observations were proved wrong when her entire body froze. She whipped her head in my direction, but I was quick enough to hide in the shadows. She shrugged off my gaze and rose from her bed to exit the room.

I couldn't help but smile after she left; this was going to be fun. My grin never faltered as I jumped off of the tree branch and into a black portal. I already knew where she was headed, and so I had to prepare myself.

Namine POV

We were in the middle of Kairi's closet, and let me tell you; it's bigger than my house. When I entered through the white set of French doors, my feet felt the plush cream colored carpet on my bare feet. The first thing I saw was a light pink wall with glass shelves covered in shoes. In the center of the room was a long pink and white polka dotted bench sitting below a chandelier with pink glass. The other two walls held an assortment of purses, bracelets, necklaces, earrings and other jewellery. Two doors opposite from one another led to rooms containing racks of dresses, skirts, jeans, tank tops, shirts and any other piece of clothing imaginable. I gawked at the sight, and Kairi skipped towards the rack of tops. She was the luckiest girl I had ever had the pleasure to befriend.

"So I was thinking of this for me," she paused to pull out a loose fitting hot pink tank top that had a v-neck that went below her chest, and a white lace camisole to go underneath. She pulled out a pair of black leggings that ended below her knees and a pair of hot pink high heels, "and for you..."

She began flipping through several tops before pulling out a white loose fitting shirt with a pattern of red vertical stripes and black vertical stripes. The short sleeves were meant to hang off of your shoulders, and she gave me a black tank top to wear underneath. A pair of black and red short shorts and black strappy high heels topped off the look.

"I'll just go get us some jewellery and then we can split," she informed me, "in the meantime; change into those."

I nodded before she left and slipped on the expensive looking outfit. When Kairi returned, she too was wearing her chosen clothes. She smiled in approval at my outfit and handed me some red, purple and white bracelets. After she slipped on her hot pink, black and yellow bracelets we went to her car to leave.

"The party is at my friend Riku's house," she explained while pulling out of her mansion's u shaped driveway, "he was the one you saw in your dream."

"I haven't had one since this morning," I mentioned casually, "whatever that nurse gave me worked like a charm."

Kairi's face darkened when I mentioned the nurse, but she recovered quickly with a smile plastered on her face and a wink, "let's focus on charming guys."

We arrived in record time at the party. We could hear the booming of the music a mile away, and I could tell her friend had good taste. The song My First Kiss by 3OH!3 was heard as we pulled up into yet another u-shaped driveway after passing a black iron gate. The house was enormous: it was a traditional red brick home with a fountain in the middle of the driveway. Kairi had a private space saved, so we didn't have to walk far.

Once we entered through the huge front doors, we were already crowded by drunken teenagers and dancing couples. We pushed our way through the front entrance towards a room with flashing strobe lights and a DJ. Kairi was already swaying to the music as we entered, and I couldn't help but follow. The song DJ got us Falling in Love by Usher was blaring through the speakers as we pushed through the crowds. We turned left and walked into a less crowded, but still pretty full, bar area. A few stools were still free, so Kairi grabbed my arm and led me to them. She ordered a drink with a name that I couldn't pronounce, and although we were underage, the bartender agreed. I had a feeling he was a friend of Kairi's, or maybe it was the way she sat with her cleavage showing just a tad.

"To be honest, I have no idea where Riku is," she admitted, "but we can still have plenty of fun."

"As long as I don't get knocked up," I agreed with a grin.

"No promises," she giggled jokingly.

Once the drinks arrived, Kairi winked at the waiter and handed me a glass. She drank it in less than five seconds, but the burning of the alcohol was new to me. I hadn't had anything to drink since a summer party back in Traverse Town. After a few more drinks, Kairi and I stumbled into the dance room and loosened up. We danced with each other for a bit, before being pushed into other people. The drinks were starting to take effect, so I didn't really pay any attention to what was going on. The strobe lights were causing me to have hallucinations, and a few spiked beers didn't help. Although I was completely lost, I couldn't help but enjoy myself. It turns out; I'm not half bad at dancing when I'm drunk. It felt like all of the weight on my shoulders was gone, AND I could act like a retard and get away with it. I used a few kick ass hip banging moves to push people out of my way, but instead they came back for more. I continued to dance with random people, before finding Kairi laughing with a silver haired boy.

"Naaaaaaammmmmmmiiiiii!" she slurred, obviously drunk, "whhhhaaazzzz uuppp?"

I giggled drunkenly before waving stupidly to her friend, "Heeeyyy."

"Nice to see other drunks!" he laughed wholeheartedly before mentioning,"Hey Kai the platform was just set up"

"Yay!" she cheered, "C'mon Nam, I wanna dance!"

She pulled me into a nearby room with music from Ke$ha blaring from another set of enormous speakers. A small platform was in the center of the room, and people were dancing widely on it. My eyes widened at the sight, before I burst into random laughter. Kairi did the same, before hoisting me onto the crowded platform. Whistles came from the crowd as we rose, and both of us began dancing like the crazed drunks we were.

The whole room was pretty much focused on us dancing like sexy bitches, and it felt GREAT. Whistles and cheers erupted from the crowd as we continued to dance, head bang, and whatever else we could think of while being tanked. A few other girls tried joining in, and we shared our spotlight for awhile before using a dance move or two to "accidentally" push them off. And by "accidentally" I mean on purpose. Those sluts had no right to_ deprive_ us of our fun.

Even when drunk, I can use fancy words. **(The word she meant was deprive, fancy enough; right?)**

Aren't I great?

After awhile, we decided to go find a place to chill, so thanks to the huge crowd of fans circling us, we just jumped into the mosh pits to be lifted away. A few guys grabbed what they shouldn't, but my mind was too unfocused to notice. Once we were finished crowd surfing, Kairi led me back to the bar we were in previously. Instead of hanging around there, she went through a back room that turned out to be a lounge. No one else was there, so we could fix ourselves up a bit before partying anymore.

"I want Sowa," Kairi stated randomly, "I can't find him."

"You mean spiky?" I asked with a little less idiocy as earlier.

"Uh-huh," she nodded frantically.

"Go find him!" I demanded loudly. I didn't really know what I was saying; because I had no idea whether or not Sora was even at the party, but I managed to push Kairi into the direction of the door without making her hit anything.

"Imma go dance ok?" I told her in a sing-song voice before winking," have fun~!"

She giggled before prancing away in order to find Sora. As for myself, I just entered a room with multicoloured strobe lights and a bunch of dancing people and joined in as a really awesome song started playing; I'm in love with a killer by Jeffree Star. I danced with multiple guys before bumping into a blonde boy.

"S-sorry," I muttered.

I actually didn't know why I bothered to say that, because he probably couldn't hear me over the music anyway. To my surprise, he chuckled before pulling me in to dance. I didn't object as the space between us lessened, because he moved in perfect sync with me. His hands found my waist quickly as I examined him carefully. I could tell that he was pretty well built, and even in a room with flashing lights, I knew he was really hot. He had golden blonde hair spiked up in different directions, and a set of captivating cerulean blue eyes. What I noticed from those gorgeous eyes was not only how amused he seemed, but also how sober he was. The guy didn't even look drunk in the slightest!

The smirk on his tempting lips grew as I stared at him with wide eyes. Even when tanked I could analyse people, and I didn't really understand why he would come to a party if he had no intention of getting drunk! I finally tore my gaze away from him to realise how close we were. His hot breath tickled my cheek as he exhaled, and I could faintly smell the familiar scent of sea-salt ice cream through the alcohol infested air. My clouded mind cleared thanks to the lack of alcohol **(dancing for a long time=drinking less alcohol)** and our position became more obvious to me. I blushed at least three shades of red, but I wasn't sure if it was because of the crowded room, or this one guy.

Kairi suddenly ran into me, causing me to bump into my dance partner. He grabbed my arms to steady me before I turned to face Kairi. She was holding a brunette boy by the wrist, and she looked even tipsier than before.

"Found him!" she giggled.

The warmth of my dance partner's hands on my arms suddenly vanished, and when I turned to look for him; he was gone. Although I was disappointed, I could feel a headache coming on, so I took Kairi with me to the lounge room we occupied earlier. When we entered, I collapsed out of exhaustion onto the plush blue sofa. Kairi stood in front of me, and even when drunk, she could tell I wasn't feeling well.

"Nami-chan?" she mumbled, clearly worried.

"Nam-Nam wanna go home," I pouted.

"Then we going home," she decided while pumping her fist into the air. **(bad grammar on purpose)**

The porcupine haired teen laughed drunkenly before picking Kairi up by the waist and spinning her around. He then hoisted her onto his shoulder causing her to howl in laughter. The boy grinned, clearly satisfied, and opened the lounge door.

"I've got a chauffeuw coming," he whispered to Kairi," I'm going to take the pwincess and her blonde fwiend home!"

Kairi laughed before calling out to me, "c'mon Nam-Nam pwince Sowa Dowa is taking us home!"

I rose from the sofa before following Kairi. I was having a great time, but my head was pounding. I felt drained and I and an urge to sleep. We passed through the bar and pushed pass the crowds of dancing teens to make it into the large entrance way. There was still a huge crowd of people, and most of them were dancing. As we made our way through the crowd, a blonde boy with a black beanie grabbed my wrist roughly.

"Hey babe," he slurred.

"Hi," I mumbled meekly.

"Why don't we dance," he murmured seductively.

I was disgusted by this guy, because I knew what he meant, and I had no intention of doing anything more than dancing for the whole night. There was no way he was going to get into my pants.

"I was just leaving," I declined while trying to pull away.

"Don't be like that," he cooed.

He tried to pull me in again, but someone blocked me from his range. I was starting to see stars, so I couldn't make out who it was. All I knew was he wasn't going to hurt me, and was about to punch the beanie guy in the face any second.

"Hey prick," the beanie hissed, "out of the way."

The boy said nothing which aggravated the beanie guy, so he tried to punch him. With incredibly quick reflexes, my saviour grabbed the oncoming fist and twisted it sideways. He hissed in pain before getting a good punch in the face. The guy was out in two seconds flat, and my saviour didn't waste any more time on him. Instead, he turned to me and noticed how I was swaying from side to side. My head was pounding, and the lights blinded me more than before. I tried to straighten up, but I ended up collapsing. Luckily, a pair of strong arms saved me just in time and held me close to prevent me from falling. The last thing I remember was a pair of blurry blue eyes staring worriedly into mine as I blacked out.

Anyone else see a pattern?

**Author's note: Do you think it was too early to write a party chapter?**

**CUZ I DON'T! XD It's never too early to have a party! This was the first idea that popped into my head for the third chapter so don't hate me if you don't like it! Also the music choices, I know they aren't the greatest shit, but you have to understand; I wanted PARTY music, P-A-R-T-Y got it memorized? I needed music that would be good to dance to. So if you don't like it, don't listen to it. **

**Now I know not a lot of people read this story, but for those who do, I have a crucial question that will shape the future of this story; what powers do you think Roxas should have? I mean other than using a Keyblade and creating black portals btw. Lemme know in ur reviews that I hope you'll write!**


	4. Roxas's Point of View

**Author's Note; Well what do we have here? A new chapter you say? :O YES WE DO! I wanted to write this sooner, but the devil known as homework wouldn't permit that. In fact, I'm supposed to be doing a project right now. XP Woops. ANYWAY I couldn't help but make a Roxie pov of the party, because I felt it was necessary. I added a bit at the end to save you readers from boredom, and I was planning to do a bit of a Nami pov, but decided to save it for the next chapter.**

**For those who are interested, I'll let you know that I still haven't pinned a power on Roxie yet. I liked the idea of shadow manipulation (thanks smileydomino!) but I fear that it's a bit more of a whole Organization 13 power, like calling heartless and such. And for those who were guessing Nam's power (smileydomino again XP) I would like to tell you BUT I feel better knowing further chapters will explain. XD Now go be great people and read this! :D**

**Merci!**

Roxas POV

Let's see:

White T-shirt?

Check.

Blue plaid button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up?

Check.

Dark blue torn jeans?

Check.

Axel and Demyx?

Mhm...Nope.

I sighed before running my hand through my sandy blonde spikes in frustration. Those two could be at the other end of the castle and I wouldn't know. I figured they'd want to go to a party instead of a boring spy mission, but apparently; I was wrong. We've all been spying lately, and it's usually a dull job, with the exception of Namine of course.

Namine; now that's someone that I could never get tired of.

Did that sound creepy?

She could never be dull. If anything, she would make events more entertaining. She could light up a room with a single smile, turn heads with a single glance, and blow away any of those other plastic sluts with her natural beauty. All I had to do now was get her to see me with a single look, or smile at me without me being hidden in the shadows. Luckily, this mission, or party as I preferred to call it, would be the perfect opportunity to meet her. She may not remember me the next day, hell, she may not even learn my name, but at least she would be able to acknowledge me for once. I could be the one to remember whatever interaction we'd have, because I was going to do everything in my power to remain sober the entire night. And let me tell you; Axel and Demyx were **not **going to make that easy. Axel will just get drunk for the thrill of it, and Demyx, well...he'll probably drink spiked apple juice.

He's that thick.

Then they'll both try to get me drunk, and to top it all off, Superior will freak because we're supposed to stay vigilant which meant no beer. I sighed at the thought before exiting my room. I jogged down the hallway to Axel's room, and as I stood at the door, I could hear a thump from the other side.

God forbid he's making out with Larxene again.

Urgh, bad memories.

"Axel!" I growled, "Get your ass out here or I'm leaving without you!"

"Coming!" he replied before thrusting the door open. He was breathing heavily, but there was no sign of the antenna haired girl. I noticed that Axel was wearing his favourite black baggy jeans, a fire red T-shirt and a dark grey leather jacket. He wore a pair of red converse and a wicked grin on his face. I raised my eyebrow questioningly before asking simply, "why?"

"I couldn't find my jacket," he explained, "I tore through my room to find it while tying my shoe and hit the wall."

"You can multitask?" I teased.

"You can think?" he retorted.

"Where's Dem-"

"I'm here!" he hollered from down the hall.

The mullet haired boy was waving his arms frantically in the air while running towards us. He wore a pair of light blue jeans, grey t-shirt, dark blue hoodie and matching converse. I quirked my eyebrow yet again once he kneeled in front of us, panting heavily.

"Couldn't-huff-find-huff-other-huff-blue-huff-shoe-huff," he explained in between heaves of air.

"Why didn't you just portal here?" I suggested after his long run down the hall.

"The portals are creepy and weird feeling," he shuddered.

I sighed for the umpteenth time before flicking my wrist to open a portal, "Well Dem," I said, "you're going to have to."

"Why is it that you're late for this mission?" I asked casually once we arrived through the portal a block away from the intended location," you guys were dying to come with me when I told you about the mission."

"A guy needs to look his best to attract girls," Axel grinned.

"Then you're not going to attract any," I sniggered.

"Well I was tuning my sitar," Demyx added, "my baby wasn't sounding too good."

"That's because she's stuck with you," Axel joked.

Demyx huffed in response before we arrived at the party. The house was enormous, but I already knew how it looked. I had memorized the rooms and escape routes before arriving as requested by Superior. We entered through a huge set of front doors into a crowd of already drunken teenagers. Colourful strobe lights illuminated the front entryway, and glow bracelets and necklaces decorated most people. I nodded towards Axel and Demyx as we parted ways. We knew we wouldn't be able to stay in contact for long, and it would be a faster way to find our targets. The song My First Kiss by 3OH!3 was blaring through multiple speakers, and the close proximity of dancing bodies was already making me sweat. I made my way through a huge dancing crowd in another room to arrive at a bar. I was ahead of schedule, and so I decided to chill in a lounge room for awhile. The room was comfortable with blue lounge furniture and pale blue walls. The white marble floor and crown moulding added to the beauty of the room, with a set of white bookcases as the only other furniture. I sat on a small armchair before pulling out my black cell phone. I expertly typed in a message to both Axel and Demyx to see their progress, and got replies instantly.

**From: Axel**

**To: Roxas**

**Can't seem to find him.**

**I'm guessin he's not here yet. :/**

**From: Demyx**

**To: Roxas**

**Te wedhad aint heaw. (Translation: The redhead isn't here)**

**Dunno wear 2 look.**

**Oooooh apple juice! :D**

I face palmed as I read Demyx's message; not more than ten minutes into the party and he's already drunk! I groaned before texting Axel. I told him to find Dem and be sure he's not going to do anything stupid. Axel replied with an annoyed smiley icon.

I decided to have a bit of fun, so I exited the lounge area to go into the nearest dance room. I danced to a couple of songs with a bunch of random girls. They wore very revealing clothing, and they danced a little too close for my liking so I decided to go find Namine. I had a feeling she was already here, so I went back to the bar to see if she might have arrived. Luckily I spotted the attractive blonde talking with a very drunk looking Kairi and Riku. I stuck to the wall in an attempt to look inconspicuous while watching them converse.

Suddenly, Kairi grabbed Namine's wrist while exclaiming, "C'mon Nami, I wanna dance!"

Namine giggled cutely before being dragged off to another dance room. I trailed behind them into another large, strobe light filled room with a small platform in the center. Girls were piled on it, but when Kairi pulled her cousin up onto it, the entire male population in the crowd broke out in wolf whistles and cheers. They both laughed before dancing to a song called We R who We R by Ke$ha. The group on the platform diminished as the two cousins danced, head bang, and any other move they could think of. The crowd constantly whistled and cheered as they did something they liked, and whenever a brave girl would attempt to join, they'd out dance them before pushing them off. I couldn't help but smirk; even as a drunk Namine was amazing. I quickly texted Axel while cheering with the crowd, and he arrived soon after.

"Dem's fine he's sleeping in a lounge and who's-"

Axel's voice trailed off as cheers roared from the crowd. His emerald green eyes were glued to the two cousins dancing, and he let out a low whistle.

"Now that's some fine merchandise," he grinned.

I scowled at him and as soon as he looked at me, he connected the dots, "are you telling me that blondie is your girl?"

I smirked before turning my attention back to Namine as she flipped her hair. Axel chuckled beside me before mentioning; "now I know why you take all the stalking missions involving her."

I laughed before answering, "She's something else."

"No kidding," he laughed, "well at least we've found Dem's target."

"Where's Sora?" I asked as Namine hip banged a girl off the stage.

"He's chilling with Riku as a DJ," he hollered over the booming voices of the crowd.

The two girls soon jumped into a mosh pit and were carried to the door. I followed them closely while glaring daggers at whoever touched something they weren't supposed to on Namine. Axel trailed behind me, but we agreed to separate once again. Kairi seemed too drunk to be a threat, so Sora was our priority.

Before leaving, Axel whispered, "Now go have a real interaction with your girl."

He winked before walking off to another room. I groaned at his antics before following the two girls to the lounge room I occupied earlier. I danced in the room next door to act a little less suspicious, but I made sure to keep my eyes glued to that door. Eventually, the girls emerged and parted ways. Kairi pranced off into the direction Axel went, so I assumed she went to find Sora, and Namine entered the room I was in. I didn't want to seem so eager, so I danced my way towards her. **(Author Note: just imagine him dancing with a girl, and after he moves to another one closer to Nam)** I was right behind her, and I could feel my pulse quicken. She turned to walk in my direction, and accidentally bumped into me.

"S-sorry," she muttered so quietly I could barely hear.

I chuckled at her reaction and gently pulled her closer to me for a dance. I felt perfect with her; I just moulded with her fluid movements. My hands slithered around her waist, and thankfully she didn't object. She seemed distracted, so I followed her gaze and noticed that she was checking me out. I bit back a laugh as she inspected me closely. Her eyes rose up my body from my chest and finally found my eyes; locking our gazes, and I couldn't help but smirk as her eyes widened. Her cold blue eyes expressed warmth and a sudden embarrassment as she looked away. It seemed like Namine was slowly realising the close proximity between us which caused her to blush even more furiously.

Suddenly, Namine was pushed into my chest. I steadied her by holding her upper arms, and she turned around to face Kairi. She was still very drunk, but Sora was with her and he seemed sober enough to recognize me. Then again; Sora was hard to analyze. He may not seem drunk, but he could be the most tanked out of all of us. As the two girls conversed, I tried to disappear into the crowd. The tingling sensation from when I held Namine was still present in my fingertips, and I did my best to memorize the texture of her skin and most importantly the elegant color of her irises as I fled. I turned around to be sure I still had my eyes on my target, and I noticed her looking behind herself in disappointment. I felt as cocky as ever when I realised she missed me, but then the feeling was swept away by a pang of guilt. I hated to leave her so soon, but I didn't have much choice. If either Kairi or Sora recognized me, I could have been dead.

I did my best to watch her as she returned to the lounge area, and I stayed by the door just in case. I texted Axel to see why he left Sora, but his reply was slow.

**From: Axel**

**To: Roxas**

**Yo bro! Sexy chicks r the bomb! **

**Ps. Don't hate, their almost as hot as your doll. ;D**

That meant he would be no help for the rest of the night. I groaned as I ran my hand through my hair in frustration, and hoped that I wouldn't have any problems. Sora suddenly burst through the door with Kairi on his shoulder and Namine followed soon after. I trailed behind them once again, and noticed that they were going towards the entrance. I figured they were leaving, which was a disappointment to me. I didn't even get a chance to talk to her! My angry thoughts were cut short when I noticed Seifer getting a little too close to Namine. She cowered as Seifer spoke, and I knew he just wanted something easy to sleep with. I decided to direct my rage at him, and so I stormed towards the two. I blocked Namine from Seifer, and his flirtatious smile was swapped for an angry scowl.

"Hey prick," he hissed, "out of the way."

I didn't reply to Seifer's stupid comment, because I could already tell he was drunk and high. This aggravated the beanie boy, which cause him to punch blindly in my direction. I calmly grabbed his fist when it was mere inches away from my face and twisted it sideways causing Seifer to hiss in pain before falling to the ground. I ignored the idiot to direct my attention to Namine who was swaying from side to side. I was afraid she was hurt, and suddenly; she collapsed. I grabbed her just in time and held her safely against my side while looking into her closing blue eyes that I had tried so hard to memorize. She was out cold, and Sora was nowhere to be found. I groaned yet again before wrapping my arm around her waist and ignoring the tingling sensation in my fingers. I used my other hand to text Axel, telling him to take Demyx home when he was done. He asked what had happened, but I didn't reply. Instead, I walked to the side of the house and flicked open a portal. I figured Sora was their chaperone home, so I guessed that he'd bring them to Kairi's house since he didn't know where Namine lived. I feared that the portals would affect her, but just by glancing at her, I knew she was too pure to be hurt. I carefully led her into the portal to be teleported to the gates of Kairi's mansion.

The limo hadn't arrived yet, and so I waited by a bush; blocking the view of oncoming cars. I could feel the goose bumps on Namine's pale skin, but all I could do was hold her close in an attempt to keep her warm. Sora's limousine arrived about ten minutes later, during which I devised a plan to put Namine in the car to seem less suspicious. As the driver got out of the car to open Sora's door, I sneaked to the opposite side of the car and opened the door. Kairi was in the middle of leaving the car as I placed Namine on one of the seats. I closed the door as quietly as I could which was just in time. Kairi threw her door open to inspect the car while yelling, "Where's Nam-Nam?"

I assumed she noticed Namine when she squealed, and I heard them shuffling to the door. I eyed the front steps and noticed Namine was unconscious in between Kairi and Sora who were holding her up. The driver opened the enormous front doors, and closed them shut once they entered. I sighed in relief and sneaked back to the bush to wait for the limousine to leave. Once it left, I used a portal to enter Kairi's guest room. I had been here plenty of times before and any guest would stay in the room opposite to Kairi's room. When I entered, I noticed Namine rolled on her side over the covers of the cream colored bed. I advanced quietly towards her, and noticed her irregular breathing. Panicked, I went into the connecting bathroom to retrieve a face cloth and medicine. When I returned, the poor girl was tossing and turning frantically. I went to her side as quickly as possible, and sat on the side of the bed. She was mumbling something incoherent, so I assumed she was having a nightmare. I cupped her cheek in my hand and used my other arm to pull her close. I rested her head on my lap and stroked her hair while whispering quietly to her.

"It's ok Nam," I comforted, "I'm here."

She seemed to calm down, and I took the opportunity to put the moist facecloth on her forehead. She shivered and snuggled up to me in an attempt to stay warm. I smiled warmly at her before holding her chin. I knew you could take medicine in your sleep, because Marluxia had to do that to us when we were unconscious and injured, and so I did the same thing to her. Her face scrunched up in disgust, and I couldn't help but chuckle. I continued to stroke her hair as her breathing returned to normal, and I could tell she was calming down.

Reluctantly, I returned her head to her pillow before getting up. I was about to leave before a small hand grabbed my wrist. I looked back in shock, but recomposed myself when I realised she was still asleep.

"S-stay," she mumbled in her sleep.

I _**really **_wanted to, but I knew she would freak out in the morning if I was with her, so I decided to do what was best.

"I'll be back," I told her," I promise."

Her hand held its steady grip on my arm, and I was tempted to give in. I turned to face her, and stood watching her. She was beautiful, and I knew that she was special, so I would do everything in my power to keep her safe. I rested one knee on the side of her bed as my face moved towards hers. She smelled like vanilla and rain, which intoxicated me. My lips ghosted over hers, and I was about to kiss her before I realised what I was doing. I pulled back and sighed dejectedly before promising, "I'll try that when you're awake."

Before leaving, I couldn't resist my urge, and so I kissed her on the forehead. She smiled in her sleep, and with one last look at my blonde angel, I opened another portal. I had a feeling Kairi will sense I was here when she's sober, but she won't know whether or not it was one of the Organization members. I had no other choice anyway, so I entered the black portal to be consumed by darkness.

**Author's Note: Ok then! That's what I've got! **

**I hope you guys like it! Now just a little heads up; Roxas is not going to be this sweet all the time. He'll have his moments, but I have an urge to make him a cocky bastard! XO (Don't hate, I love you Rox!) Oh and thanks to those who like my music choices. I know it's not everyone's cup of tea, but I find these are good songs. And for those who don't like them fear not; I'm not a pop obsessed teen (ok maybe a little!) I'm going to have a nice selection of Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin and my Chemical Romance coming up! :D And if you don't like THOSE...well I dunno. Give me suggestions if you hate them so much. **

**If You have questions, don't hesitate to ask! I'm a forgetful person, so I know I didn't remember to write everything in my notes. And reviews would be very much liked! Oh and story favs, and author favs and story alerts and author alerts and...**

**I'm getting ahead of myself. XS Sorry! So yeah thanks for your support!**

**Muchos Gracias Amigos! 83D ****moustache man! XD**


	5. Hangovers and Pancakes?

**Author's Note: Voila! **

**So I apologize for not updating sooner, but school wouldn't allow that. Actually now that I think about it, I still have projects to do...hmm. Oh well! XD So lesse... This wasn't really inspired by a song, but I think that P!nk's song Raise your Glass is a good song to listen to for this or Maroon 5 Misery. To be honest I usually have my iTunes on shuffle while I write, unless something REALLY inspires me then I'll put it on repeat and not really pay attention to it cuz I'll be so focused on writing. :P **

**I'm glad you guys are liking this story so far, and I thank those who support it! Big thumbs up! C: I see that some people favourite without reviewing, and if that's what you wanna do, go ahead! It won't kill me if I don't have like a gazillion reviews, but I do think their helpful and I get that fuzzy feeling knowing that people like this and have the time to tell me!But anyway as long as you people like this, I'm happy! :3 Now onto business; it's come to my attention that Roxie's point of view was very much liked. I agree with that. I actually really liked writing it! I will have more of those in the future so don't freak, I actually wanted to have one in this chapter but decided to use Roxie to progress the story with his point of view in the next chapter. **

**And on a random note; Hikari I totally agree with you, Roxie is definitely hot. Even smexy! XP Oh and I'm glad Dem's personality got a thumbs up! (cough-smielydomino-cough) XD And I'm also glad to see that my music is liked. I am into all sorts of stuff, and I'm not afraid to say pop. :) **

**I'd like to point out that pretty much everything in italics up to this point are scenes taking from the actual Kingdom Hearts series. The dream that will be mentioned in this chapter about Nam and the heartless is a little twisted from the KH series though. (you'll read what I mean eventually)**

**Ok I think I've said enough! **

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters mentioned (actually I think I can say I own Francois, not sure...) I own this plot! :3D**

**K now I'm done!**

_A teenaged boy sat on the edge of a clock tower with one leg dangling over the edge and the other propped up close to his chest. His arm rested on his knee as he gazed at the scene below him. The hustle and bustle of the town's crowd was swept away as he looked towards the sky. It was illuminated in an array of beautiful colors, enough to make the greatest of artists breathless. His expression was peaceful yet thoughtful as he admired the sky, seemingly waiting for something, or rather, someone._

"_You're early," a masculine voice commented; breaking the silence that engulfed the younger boy._

_The blonde boy didn't break his gaze of the sky to trace the voice, he simply acknowledged it. _

"_No, you're just late," he retorted. _

_A new boy emerges from the shadows of the clock tower's entrance in a long black cloak contrasting with his rebellious fiery red hair. He takes a seat beside the blonde, grinning triumphantly. The blonde gives him a questionable look before the red head pulls out two pale blue ice cream sticks out of nowhere. He hands one to the blond who smiles thankfully, and keeps one for himself. _

" _Today makes 255," the blonde mentioned casually while licking the frozen treat._

" _What's that about?" his friend asked confusedly. _

"_It's been that many days since I first joined the Organization," he explained before chuckling," Man, time flies."_

" _So, you got the number memorized, do ya?" the redhead winked at the use of his favourite word._

"_Yeah," he replied dejectedly, "Have to hang onto something, right? It's not like I have memories from before the Organization. Don't you remember? I acted like a zombie."_

_The redhead sighed before patting his saddened friend on the back comfortingly. _

" _Right, that first week you could barely form a sentence. But come on, you're still kind of a zombie," he joked in an attempt to lighten the mood then punches his friend in the shoulder playfully._

"_Oh, thanks!" he scoffs while smiling slightly as they began to laugh._

"_Hey, Roxas. Bet you don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest," the emerald eyed teen pointed out. _

_The blonde elbows his friend in the ribs before teasing," Like I asked! Know-it-all."_

My eyelids rose groggily as the picturesque view faded from my mind. I tried to get up, but the throbbing in my head wouldn't allow it. I groaned before falling back onto the pillow beneath my head and gave in to my bodies please to relax. I sighed in content as the throbbing reduced to a dull ache and closed my eyes once again. As my mind cleared, I realised that I wasn't at my own house: fuck! My eyes shot open as I tried to understand what had happened the night before. Thankfully, I had all of my clothes on and no one was beside me. That was one horrible possibility avoided, but I still didn't know where I was. The room I occupied was cream colored with an even lighter cream plush carpet. Crown moulding decorated the room as well as a painting of a lush forest. A dark brown cabinet was in the center of the wall across from me, and a set of white doors was to the right from it. Two other matching doors were on the wall next to that set of doors, and a full length mirror was beside them. I didn't recognize the space at all, but I didn't feel too panicked. I felt rather calm surprisingly, and I tried to remember what happened.

_***Flashback***_

_**As we made our way through the crowd, a blonde boy with a black beanie grabbed my wrist roughly.**_

"_**Hey babe," he slurred.**_

"_**Hi," I mumbled meekly.**_

"_**Why don't we dance," he murmured seductively. **_

_**I was disgusted by this guy, because I knew what he meant, and I had no intention of doing anything more than dancing for the whole night. There was no way he was going to get into my pants. **_

"_**I was just leaving," I declined while trying to pull away. **_

"_**Don't be like that," he cooed.**_

_**He tried to pull me in again, but someone blocked me from his range. I was starting to see stars, so I couldn't make out who it was. All I knew was he wasn't going to hurt me, and was about to punch the beanie guy in the face any second. **_

"_**Hey prick," the beanie hissed, "out of the way."**_

_**The boy said nothing which aggravated the beanie guy, so he tried to punch him. With incredibly quick reflexes, my saviour grabbed the oncoming fist and twisted it sideways. He hissed in pain before getting a good punch in the face. The guy was out in two seconds flat, and my saviour didn't waste any more time on him. Instead, he turned to me and noticed how I was swaying from side to side. My head was pounding, and the lights blinded me more than before. I tried to straighten up, but I ended up collapsing. Luckily, a pair of strong arms saved me just in time and held me close to prevent me from falling. The last thing I remember was a pair of blurry blue eyes staring worriedly into mine as I blacked out.**_

_***End of Flashback***_

Well now I know that I was somewhat safe, but I still didn't have a clue as to where I was. I strained my ears to see is there was anyone around, and I could hear a faint rumbling noise. I decided to investigate, so I rose slowly and painfully with a few mumbled curse words involved, before walking towards the set of doors next to the dresser. When I opened them, I knew they weren't the exit, but they did lead to a gorgeous bathroom with beautiful brown and cream colored tiles. I then tried the next set of doors that opened into a hallway, and hear the rumbling noise grow significantly louder. It turned out to be more of a growling noise coming from a set of doors parallel to mine, and thanks to my curiosity, I had to check it out.

I opened one of the doors as quietly as I could and was met with a set of vibrant, hot pink walls. The crown moulding of the enormous room was black, save for one black wall with polka dots of different sizes and shades of pink that had white crown moulding instead. The floor was a dark brown hard wood that made no creaking noises as I advanced. A white square plush carpet was in front of a king sized bed with a light pink frame. A set of pale pink, almost white curtains wrapped around the bed frame that hung from a large black rectangular sheet above the bed with hot pink embroidery. I cautiously pushed back the curtain to reveal a white bed spread with a small pink blanket on the end. A large lump was under the covers that raised and fell every few seconds. With an amused expression forming on my face, I poked the lump. It stirred before returning to its rhythmic rising and falling state. I poked it again causing it to stir once more, and then out of frustration due to lack of response I whipped the blankets back.

It turns out Kairi was the lump and I couldn't help but laugh aloud. She had a horrible case of bed head and her outfit was all wrinkled. She only had one high heel on, and her makeup had smudged giving her the appearance of a clown. She awoke in a similar fashion to what I did, causing me to laugh even harder. She scrutinized me as I laughed, and I continued my fit of hysteria until the throbbing in my head returned.

"Shit," I muttered while holding my head in my hands.

"That's what you get bitch," Kairi muttered, "You don't wake people up with a fucking hangover."

I assumed she had a lot of alcohol at that party, so I decided not to complain about her attitude. I would have done the same thing in her position anyway. She rose from her bed carefully while rubbing her eyelids before speaking again.

"That was one hell of a party," she groaned, "if I look half as bad as you do, I'd hate to see what Sora looks like."

"Gee thanks," I muttered.

"You're welcome," she smiled, slowly returning to her bubbly persona, "sorry about my bitch mode, that's what happens during a morning hangover."

"I'm probably going to act like that all day," I mumbled.

"Well let's take some showers, go to your guest room and use whatever clothes are in the dresser," she waved me off while scurrying to her personal washroom.

I returned to my previous quarters and went into the washroom. I stripped down immediately and dragged myself to the bath. I decided it would feel much nicer than a shower right now, and the jets in the tub made the idea even more promising. I filled the bathtub before testing the water with my toes. It was the perfect temperature, cold but not freezing. I lowered myself into the water and indulged in the comfortable feeling. I sighed in relief as the pain in my muscle died down and my headache lessened. I wanted to remember whatever I could after I blacked out, but all I remembered was a dream.

_*Dream* (Before the one at the beginning of the chapter)_

_Darkness. Nothing other than the endless despair filled within the black beyond. I didn't know which way was up or down, nor left or right. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. I tried to cry, but no tears fell. I was lifeless; left without feelings to rot in this hopeless world. _

_Little black creatures advanced towards me, menacing and vile. There beady yellow eyes pierced through my very soul. The surrounded me in their territory. I was trapped, alone; scared. It was the only feeling I had left. The darkness consumed me; it crawled up my body, pulling me deeper into the abyss. I whimpered as I lost any mobility in my legs, leaving my torso to be swallowed. I threw my hand out, trying desperately to save myself, when a voice echoed throughout the darkness._

"It's ok Nam," the voice soothed,"I'm here."

_A hand grabbed my own, pulling me out of the darkness. A flash of light came from our conjoined hands as I was lifted up. The hand was warm, callused yet soft and best of all, comforting. It swept me out of the darkness, giving me the opportunity to live, to speak, to express emotion, to feel. _

After that crazy nightmare, I dreamt of that clock tower with the blonde teenager and his red haired friend. It wasn't at all scary, but I felt as if the blonde was familiar. Dismissing the thought, I washed myself with a vanilla scented soap along with matching hair products. I reluctantly rose from the comfort of the bathtub to dry myself off with a set of towels. I exited the washroom to inspect the clothing in the dresser Kairi mentioned. For whatever reason, she had some boys' clothes in the dresser, but I ignored them in search of-ahem-_feminine _needs and some actual clothes.

I chose a pair of black sweatpants and a white tank top and slipped them on in record time. I took a pair of white slippers from beneath the dresser that I was lucky enough to find, and returned to Kairi's room. She was in a black t-shirt and pink pyjama pants, and was in the middle of combing her hair on her bed. The curtains from earlier were tied to one of four bed posts with black ribbons revealing a set of pink and white pillows. Kairi beamed at me when I entered and asked," Remember my room yet?"

It was as if the gear in my head finally began turning, and I managed to realize that we were in Kairi's house. I remembered her room from before when we came to get some outfits for the party and a few other minor details about her home, like the fact that it's freaking HUGE. My eyes widened in realization, and my cousin giggled in response. I moved to sit on her black and pink egg chair with crossed legs as she finished up combing her wine red hair.

"Well now that were not completely screwed up and a little more sober, we can talk about yesterday," she giggled.

I laughed along with her and asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Any guys?" was her simple reply.

"Figures," I muttered while shaking my head with a small smile playing my lips, "but I guess you could say yes."

"YES!" she repeated while pumping her fists in the air, "who, Who, WHO?"

"Uh... This guy," I replied vaguely.

"Elaborate pweaz?" she pouted cutely.

"He was tall, blonde, well built-"

"OHMYGOSH!" she squealed before hopping off her bed to proceed to prance around the room while singing, "Nami's got a crush, Nami's got a crush!"

"Well even if I did, although I'm not saying I do, I don't know his name," I retorted while remembering her moment with Sora, "Besides I'm not the only one."

"So you DO admit it?" she concluded while stopping mid step.

"No!" I denied while crossing my arms protectively over my small chest while begging whatever god was out there to not make me blush.

"God's not on your side!" she laughed while pointing at me.

"Hey that's not-wait a minute!" I huffed, "how do you know I was praying to god?"

"You said it," she cocked her head in confusion.

"No I didn't!" I cried, "I thought it!"

"No you didn't," she said dismissively," you're just imagining things."

I looked at my cousin in shock, because I knew what I was thinking, and I knew I didn't say it out loud, but she didn't seem to notice. She looked a little more excited than before though, but I couldn't figure out why. She then told me she got a maid to call my mother the previous night, so I could stay as long as I wanted. We decided to have a day to ourselves, and so we exited her room to get some breakfast. As we left Kairi's room, she suddenly froze in front of the guest room. I quirked my eyebrows in confusion as she stared at the door.

"Uh...Kai?" I called, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she replied a little too quickly," let's go get some food, we've got pancakes!"

My mouth watered at the thought, and without another word, we ran down the hall towards the large set of stairs. The enormous staircase was crafted in finely carved wood with a vine like pattern beneath the railings. The steps led to the front entrance of the house, and to the left was the dining room. We skipped through the fancy room and turned left to arrive at the kitchen. There were beautiful brown speckled marble floor tiles and off white walls. The cabinets went along two of the walls and a massive island was in the center of them. They were a sleek mahogany with modern metal rods as handles. The backsplash matched the color of the floor in a beautiful mosaic tile and the appliances were all stainless steel. A few glass shelves displayed elegant plates and an assortment of red and pink carnations in glass vases. The island along with the cabinets had brown speckled marble countertops. There were also four black barstools tucked under the countertop of the island that Kairi began pulling out to sit on.

"Nice," I murmured while inspecting the room.

"Thanks," she smiled brightly before turning to the fridge, "but we have a slight problem."

"What?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"I have no idea how to make pancakes," she admitted sheepishly, "usually the chef makes them but he's not here."

"Then we'll be chef for the day!" I declared while sitting up on the stool.

Kairi laughed before pulling out two aprons from a cupboard,"well then, pick your outfit!"

I chose the white and blue striped apron while Kairi took the red apron that said "Kiss the Chef". We put them on before searching the cabinets for some sort of recipe book, but came up with nothing. With a burst of inspiration, we decided to make them without a recipe. We knew we needed flour, eggs and milk but after that we were pretty lost. I found a bag of flour while Kairi retrieved the eggs and milk, and decided to mix in random amounts. We put in two cups of milk and then proceeded to put in some flour. As I got a cup for the flour, Kairi took three eggs and began juggling them. She was actually really good, which was absolutely hilarious because it was in a spur of the moment idea. Unfortunately when I opened the bag of flour after finding a cup, it exploded in my face, causing Kairi to laugh uncontrollably. I glared at her before coming up with an absolutely brilliant plan.

"You think it's funny eh?" I asked as she clutched her stomach with the eggs still intact in either of her hands, "then try it out yourself!"

I tossed two handfuls of flower on her, getting it all over her hair and face. I laughed hysterically as she eyed me angrily because I caused her to drop her eggs. She then grabbed another set of eggs and threw them expertly at me. I ducked behind the island but she still managed to get me twice; one on the back, the other on the shoulder. We tried our best to stop laughing (although we couldn't) and continued on with the recipe. We put in the remaining eggs and a few cups of flour into the mix before Kairi suggested sugar.

"Nothing can go wrong with a bit of sweetness!" she said with a little too much enthusiasm.

I reluctantly agreed as she added in the sugar only to realize afterwards that it was salt. We figured it wouldn't ruin the recipe, so we just added in some sugar afterwards that we found in the same cupboard. My mother always made pancakes with baking powder, so we added in a few tablespoons of that. Kairi mentioned that her chef always used some oil in the pancake mix, so we used that as our final ingredient and mixed it all up. As Kairi heated up the stove, I searched for some toppings for our breakfast feast. I found some strawberries in the fridge and some chocolate chips. Squeeze bottles of maple syrup and chocolate were hidden in the cabinet, and I thought a little cinnamon would perfect the dish. As Kairi flipped the first pancake, I sneakily opened the maple syrup bottle and aimed it at her. I wanted revenge for those eggs, and she was completely defenceless at the moment.

My mischievousness side was telling me to shoot, but I didn't want her to burn herself, so I waited until she finished with the first pancake. She tossed it onto a plate and began cheering aloud on her amazing fluffy disk of goodness (or so she said).

"Yay! Come see Nam it's beautiful!" she cried.

At that moment I shot the syrup right at her, which was the perfect time because she turned around to face me, and she ended up getting squirted in the face. I burst out laughing as it dribbled down her chin, but she had quick recovery skills. She grabbed the chocolate bottle and squirted it right at me. I ducked, but she managed to squirt again, drawing a smiley face on my back. We both fell to the floor in fits of laughter, but our fun was cut off by the scream of someone.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?" a French accent cried, "my kitchen is ruined!"

Kairi hoisted herself up by holding onto the islands counter, but only raised her eyes above the surface. She smiled nervously before looking at me with pleading eyes. I just shrugged my shoulders because I knew we didn't have a good excuse.

"She started it!" Kairi accused while pointing a finger at me.

"Did not!" I denied, "I was getting you back for the eggs!"

"Well I was defending myself after the flour incident!" she shot back.

"Arreter les filles!" the French man bellowed in a calmer voice, "pas de problem, as long as there is no permanent damage."

I looked up at the man and noticed his attire. He wore a tall chef hat over his balding head and had a small black moustache with a small red scarf wrapped around his neck. He was a plump fellow, but he seemed friendly. Kairi exhaled in relief before thanking the man.

"Merci Francois!" she cheered before running up to him. He laughed before putting a hand to her forehead to stop her from moving forward.

"Ma belle fille, unfortunately you are a little too messy to hug!" he chuckled, "off to the toilettes avec vous! I will clean up here and finish up your breakfast."

We thank him once more before returning to the upstairs showers. On our way we chatted about who Francois was and a few other people that worked for Kairi. She told me that they were all relatively friendly and wouldn't get us in trouble for our mischief in case we caused anymore trouble. We parted ways to shower once again and returned quickly to meet each other in the hallway. Kairi wore a pale pink tank top and black and hot pink plaid pyjama pants with black slippers and I wore a baggy white t-shirt with the number thirteen scrawled in blue and light blue short shorts with matching slippers. Oddly enough, when Kairi saw my choice of outfit, her mood darkened.

"What's up Kai?" I asked, "Is this shirt important or something?"

"Not really," she shrugged," it belonged to an old friend, that's all."

"That's all?" I repeated, "That's not all! I can go change just give me a second-"

"Forget it," she smiled, "beside it looks good on you."

"Whatever you say," I mumbled as we walked downstairs.

Before we made it to the stairs, I could have sworn I heard Kairi say "you guys would have been cute together" but I ignored it because it was obvious she didn't want to share. When we returned to the kitchen, the pancakes were ready and waiting with a completely spotless kitchen. I gaped at the sight, and Kairi just smiled before thanking Francois. I did the same before we dug into our wonderful stacks of heaven, and we continued our conversations from earlier.

**AAANNNDDDDD that's it for now! XO**

**I know that the progress in this chapter is dreadfully slow, but bear with me; it'll pick up next time. I wanted to see if you guys could help me out AGAIN cx (sorry bout this) but I wanted to know what powers other than Keyblade wielding Kairi, Sora, Riku, and Rox can have (if you have any other suggestions cuz I'm still not sure bout Rox but don't worry too much I've got an idea) **

**So guess what? I'll let you guys in on a little secret if you didn't already notice from the hints given; one of Kairi's abilities is to sense darkness like she can in the game! 8O I don't want to give everyone like five abilities each, but I want to give them stuff that'll suit em too so keep that in mind. Again thanks for reading, any suggestions will be much loved, and if you've got questions ask away! My French is a little odd btw but I wanted the chef to have that frenglish kind of dialogue (you know English with French words?) There will not be too many random characters like Francois, but if they will not be seen regularly, I didn't really want to use an actual KH or Final Fantasy characters. **

**Thanks for reading! -.O  
**


	6. Axel's point of View with Added Shadows

**Author's note: Well would you look at that! I updated! I won't waste time talking now, just read my author's note at the bottom. Thanks a bunch!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the characters, or the Johnny Test joke. I own the plot. **

**Woop Woop! XP**

Axel POV

"This is gonna be great!" I cried silently.

"Shush!" Demyx chastised, "You'll wake him up!"

"Whatever _mom_," I grumbled.

We crept towards number thirteen's door as silently as two eighteen year olds at 11:00 am in the morning could after eating bucket loads of candy that a certain number nine supposedly found in Vexen's laboratory.**( I don't think it was candy! XP) **Our old pal had been asleep for long enough, or so we thought, and we decided it would be best to give him a rude awakening just for kicks. He didn't have any missions to go to today, but I couldn't resist messing with him. He arrived back at the castle in the middle of the night with this stupid grin on his face and a dazed expression without having the decency to give me a simple explanation as to what the fuck happened and why I was stuck dragging the dead weight (cough-Demyx-cough) home! And Demyx was here...well because he wanted to use the bucket of water that I was going to dump on lil old Roxie's head.

The kid was usually tossing and turning with some nightmares or just didn't sleep at all, so when we made it to his door without hearing a single sound, we were pretty surprised. I expertly picked his bedroom lock and pushed the door open about halfway before tip toeing into his quarters. Dem followed suit with the bucket of water in his hands and closed the door behind him to limit the amount of light in the room. Using my mad skills, I manoeuvred around the piles of stuff on the floor including three skateboards to loom over my oblivious friend menacingly. The evil grin that appeared on my face would scare eight year old bullies into wetting their pants, and so when I turned to number nine signalling him to give me the water, I wasn't surprised when his hands were shaking spasmodically. I sighed loudly before hiding my smirk with a cold expression so that the guy could get over his seven year old mind frame and hand me the god damn bucket!

"C'mon you wuss!" I hissed.

"H-here," he stuttered.

I snatched the bucket from his hands, deciding I would be the one to dump the water, and held it above Roxie's head. The teen still had that stupid fucking smile on his face, and I couldn't wait to wipe it off. With a sinister laugh that even Mansex could be proud of, I dumped the water on number thirteen's head. The reaction was immediate; yelling, cursing and a huge jump to the other side of the bed. The idiot hit his head on the headboard, making my laughter break into hysterics. Dem was laughing too; he was clutching his stomach as tears welled in his eyes. As for Roxie, he didn't take a second to breathe before cursing at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT YOU PRICK?" he roared.

I couldn't stop laughing, so my response was choppy, "We-ha ha!- came to-ha!-wake you-ha ha ha! up Rox!"

He continued cursing while rubbing the back of his head then paused to glance at his clock. With wide eyes, the boy cursed loudly at nothing in particular before jumping off his bed and landing at his dresser, all while avoiding the huge mess that my skills had been wasted on. He tossed out a few articles of clothing onto the floor before grabbing a suitable pair and stomping towards his bathroom. The whole act was filled with vulgar language, a few threats, and even a spiteful word about my mother. He then decided to use the "were not friends" speech to prove the raw hatred he seemed to have towards us, or more specifically; me.

"Now what was that about no longer being friends?" I asked in mock surprise to his last comment.

"You heard me," he retorted before the running water of his showerhead turned on.

I continued to chuckle before replying," But I thought you loved me!"

"In your dreams!" a muffled reply said.

"Every night!" I hollered, "and every morning and every afternoon..."

Demyx snickered before Roxie continued, "Just get the hell outta here!"

"It didn't seem like hell when I came in!" I told him,"I mean you looked like you were on cloud nine or something!"

Blondie didn't reply to this, and so we decided to give him some privacy. That is after I heated the water to make it burn on contact with the skin.** (It's just really hot, not like burn mark hot) **As we strolled down the usually quiet halls towards the grey room, the shouted profanities of number thirteen were echoing throughout the castle.

Roxas POV

"That stupid bastard... what a fucking piece of shit," I continued to mutter under my breath as I hastily attached my belt to my jeans.

The elastic band of my boxers was still visible, but I paid no attention to it as I pulled my white t-shirt over my head and onto my muscular yet thin frame. The collar and sleeves were black, and as soon as I rolled them up to my elbows, I slipped on my checkered wrist band, a set of black and white rings and my trusty black converse. I didn't have any time to loose, so I used a portal to get to my destination quicker. I needed to check on Naminé this morning, because I had to be sure she was ok after last night's-er-turn of events. It wasn't actually a mission; it was my day off, but I wanted to be sure that nothing happened while I was gone. I would have stayed longer, but I didn't want the Organization to freak, especially not Axel...

After shaking my head to rid myself of the thought, I exited the black and purple portal to arrive at Kairi's mansion. I had used the portal to get to the side of the house, because if I entered her home, there was no doubt in my mind that Kairi would find me. From what I could remember, and from what the Organization has noticed with her progress, she only searches whatever area she is in for darkness unless she was in a direr situation. With a quick inhale of breath, I focused myself in an attempt to fade into a shadow. Within seconds my solid form had dissolved into a single spot on the ground in the shape of a dark colored shadow of the grass. I weaved my form towards Naminé's room, and arrived two stories below her balcony. Thanks to all of my practice with the Organization, I scaled the wall as a shadow of the bricks easily and soon found myself resting on the platform. A potted plant rested beside me, and I melded with its shade to remain inconspicuous. I had a perfect view of Naminé's room, and I arrived just in time to see her exit her washroom. The first thing I noticed was her feet because of my shadow's height and saw that she wore a pair of light blue slippers on them. I raised my dull colored form's "neck" which was just a stretch of the shadow's skin, to see her entirely and saw something that made me inwardly smile. It was my old white t-shirt with the number thirteen scrawled on it in blue and it appeared to be very baggy on her. It covered most of the blue shorts that she wore whereas it fit me just fine. Seeing her in something that belonged to me made me swell with pride, although I was sure she didn't know who's it really was. After a quick pause to inspect herself in a full length mirror, she stretched her arms out and yawned before exiting the guestroom.

I could hear parts of a conversation between her and Kairi, but I could only make out a few details from behind the guestroom's door. They were going to eat some pancakes and hang out for the rest of the day, and that was enough to assure me that Naminé was fine. With a sigh of relief, I descended down the wall, while being careful to remain out of sight, and back to the forest beside Kairi's mansion. I focused on my inner core to enlarge my figure and soon the black silhouette of my body was filled in with color and texture, proving that I had completed my transformation. I flicked my wrist to open another portal as I rubbed the back of my sore neck gingerly because it was always stiff after using my shadow form. Without looking back, I entered the darkness of the spiral to be transported to the castle.

Axel POV

"Awe c'mon Larx!" I whined.

"Fuck off you pyro!" she hissed.

"Don't be like that," I cooed while taking a bold step by wrapping my arm around her waist.

"I should warn you that I'm in an EXTREMELY foul mood," she said coolly yet calmly as she summoned one of her knives. She then proceeded to file her nails on them, pausing every so often to extend her hand out to view her nails from afar. I could only grin in admiration when she decided to blow off some steam by expertly throwing her knife to a poster of Mansex on the wall. It hit him right in between the eyes; dead center, and she cackled maniacally at her work.

"Lovely job m'lady," I admired while squeezing her waist.

"Always," she smirked while holding her head high.

"Would you two kindly find somewhere else to play?" number six asked sternly without removing his eyes from his novel. I chuckled as he sighed; he probably wasn't having as much fun as Larxy cause he was right next to the target.

She could only giggle evilly before responding, "And what fun would that be?"

"I agree with the bookworm m'love," I decided.

She shot her infamous death glare in my direction, but I just brushed it off before continuing," We should find you some live targets."

Her smile immediately returned as she brought a hand up to her lips; it acted as a projector as she called in a loud, overly sweet tone, "~oh Demyx!~"

Soon, the door to the Grey room opened to reveal our oblivious sitar playing friend, "Hmm?"

"Care to play a round of William Tell?" she asked while summoning a set of blue and yellow knives in between each of her fingers, "_I'll _be Willium, and _you'll_ be the apple."

Dem gulped nervously before pulling at the collar of his Organization robe, "U-uh m-maybe another t-time..."

My hand fell to my side as I watched amusedly as Demyx fled from the Savage Nymph. She cackled and giggled as each of her knives got closer to a limb of the Melodious Nocturne who was in the process of screaming and crying for help. Unfortunately for him, Sparky took pleasure in the cries of her targets. She excelled her speed as the poor musician stumbled on his feet, and I could only smile at her antics.

"Never show weakness to a lady like Larx, got it memorized?" I hollered to Demyx as he fled from the thunderbolts that were shot in his direction.

The door of the Grey room suddenly swung open to reveal a long overdue blond friend of mine. He was rubbing the back of his neck as he advanced, almost as if he'd broken something. His eyes slowly rose from the floor to the scene before him: Zexy reading a book in an oversized chair paying no attention to Larxene as she chased Demyx with a set of recently sharpened knives, and me, the handsome pyromaniac who ignored his mullet haired friend's pleas. He quirked an eyebrow in my direction, and I simply shrugged in response. He ambled over towards me in a slouching position, and as soon as he got close enough, I wrapped an arm around his neck in a friendly man-to-teenaged-boy hug. He squirmed as I crushed his windpipes, and I simply ignored his gasping breathes as I spoke.

"Roxie old chum!" I greeted," where ya been?"

"Air-huff-Ax!" he begged.

"My bad," I grinned with little sympathy as he breathed in air hungrily.

A quick glare was shot my way, but I pay no attention to it as I noticed Sparky cornering Demyx. I sighed before saluting Blondie.

"Looks like I have to save his ass _again_," I chuckled.

Roxas shook his head with a small smile forming on his face as I jogged towards the cowering Demyx who was being towered over by Larxene. The last thing I heard was the door of the Grey room shut before the wailing of Demyx drowned out any other sound.

Roxas POV

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Aim.

Raise the shadows.

Fire.

That was how each of my attacks would work. I needed to remain calm and focused before raising the shadows around me. My arms would begin at my sides before I'd raise them up with my palms down and each limb spaced equally apart for proper summoning. I'd focus my energy in a similar fashion to when I become a shadow and think of the darkness that I wanted to call upon. They would slowly build themselves up from the ground as my arms rose in the shape of shady blobs. They could be contorted into different types of nobody shadows such as sorcerer, sniper, dragoon, berserker, assassin, dancer, gambler, creeper, dusk and my favourite: samurai nobodies. I was trained by the other organization members to create their version of nobodies in order to aid in battle. A nobody is what is left behind by a heart that has been consumed by the power of darkness, and the ones I control are the lesser, expendable nobodies in the Organization. I let the forms of the shadows remain loose and limbless; I simply focused on hitting the target: those cursed gambling cards belonging to none other than number ten. Luxord insisted I played a round of cards with him and I just couldn't refuse when my competitive side was itching for a fight. Unfortunately those blasted cards he hid behind were making it very difficult to get to him because each time I broke one, another two would take its place. After feeling rather frustrated, I decided to go all out.

I summoned my trusty Keyblades: Oathkeeper and Oblivion. They were key shaped swords, each contrasting with the other. The Othkeeper was a Keyblade that radiated light, while the Oblivion was as dark as darkness itself. I held each one in my hands as more shadows rose from the ground of the combat room, prepared to strike at my command. Dozens of enormous gambling cards were scattered around the room with the nobody symbol etched onto each one, but they all looked exactly the same, making it hard to tell which one hid my gambling companion. I sliced through countless cards, but each time I came up empty. My shadows had also found nothing, causing my patience to run thin. I lashed out at anything that came near; mostly gambling nobodies and oversized cards.

"You're not going to find me that way lad, "the Gambler of Fate's voice teased.

I sighed: I knew he was right. I needed more focus; I needed to see with my shadows. I closed my eyes, giving my shadows the command to circle me. I enveloped myself in darkness, shrouded from my opponents view as I concentrated and shut my eyelids as I breathed.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Open eyes.

I was suddenly in another perspective; Luxord's shadow. I grinned as my perception returned to my body, and immediately shot spear like shadows to his location from the darkness that circled me. I jumped onto them to raise myself from the ground and kept my knees bent as I advanced. I tightened my grip on my Keyblades as I drew nearer to his location, and before his cards could defend him, I slashed through his defences. His body fell limp on the ground as I loomed over him with Oblivion at his throat. The Gambler of Fate sighed as I withdrew my shadows and Keyblades, proving to him that I had won. I extended my hand out the blond man who gratefully accepted. Once he rose to his feet, he grinned at me.

"How I love a good game!" He chuckled, "those shadows you make are working in your favour."

"Thanks," I said.

"However, I have to say that you won with a pinch of luck," he decided, "the caliginousness of your embodiments made it difficult to interpret your moves."

"Uh..." I paused to think of a proper way to answer a sentence that I didn't understand but came up with nothing,"sure..."

"It means it was hard to tell what you were going to do with the use of your shadows," he laughed.

"Right," I chuckled nervously, "well I better get going."

"Now then, Superior requested your presence," he reminded me before reminiscing about what my meeting was going to be for, "something about a girl..."

My ears perked up to the sound of the word "girl". There was only one target that I had involving a girl, which of course was Naminé. Thus, anything he would talk about would be important. I wondered if it would be about her progress with her abilities, or perhaps she might even be joining Kairi at her "gifted kids" school that I had previously attended. Whatever the case, I had to find out as soon as possible. I was suddenly aware that I had spaced out momentarily while staring at the floor as I thought about Naminé, so when I looked back at Luxord, I could tell something was off. He was grinning like he won another round of poker: one side of his lips curved into a smirk as he stared with a bemused expression at me. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, and he simply laughed.

"Must be a special lass," he quipped, "the countenance of your face held nothing but captivation!"

The gambler continued to laugh lightly, almost in a gentlemanly fashion before straightening out. He then nodded in farewell before being engulfed in a black portal and gradually faded away. I sighed in bliss at the thought of Naminé before creating a portal of my own. He was right, or at least what I understood from him was. His vocabulary made it seem like he spend hours reading a dictionary just to confuse others with uncommon words. With a shake of my head, I entered my portal to enter the Throne Room and found Superior waiting on the highest throne.

He sat up straight, confidently, and with the air of someone of high authority. I stood up a little straighter than my usual slouched position and bowed in respect. His face was cold and expressionless which was unnerving as he inspected me with his golden yellow irises.

"Number Thirteen," his authoritative voice boomed, "I have some news for you."

"Yes, Superior?" I asked with excitement, nervousness, anxiousness and wonderment clawing at my insides.

"Your target; Naminé Gainsborough has yet to join the Academy," he informed me.

"_Yeah I know," I thought impatiently," get to the point!"_

"Number Six has noticed an increase in her abilities, "he explained, "he has created a hypothesis on when she will join those who oppose us."

I waited eagerly to hear when she will join," he believes that her powers will show sufficiently by the end of the week."

I realised that that meant I had at least a six days before I could continue with the next phase of the plan. I sighed in defeat as Superior continued, "keep an eye on her to see if anything changes, and protect her with your life."

"_You don't have to tell me twice," I thought. _

Superior dismissed me soon after, and I headed straight to my room. I made a mental note to get a better lock on my door as I pushed it open, and veered towards my black waist high dresser. I rummaged through the drawers to find a plain white t-shirt as I slipped out of my shoes by holding the back of my heel with my opposite foot as I pulled my foot up. I put on my t-shirt after removing the long sleeved shirt and slipped out of my jeans leaving me with my chequered boxers and tossed the articles of clothing onto an enlarging pile of laundry. I ignored the mess in my room as I made my way to my bed, and shut off the lamp on my nightstand. The rooms white walls darkened with the lack of light, and the black furniture seemed to disappear entirely as I glanced around the room. I thought about Naminé and my mission to protect her; she was going to be very a key part in winning a very important battle in the future, but I couldn't help but wonder if there was an alternative motive behind the Organizations plans. Naminé had yet to show her true potential, and to top it all off I was drawn to the blonde beauty. This was going to make things complicated.

With one final sigh, I slipped into unconsciousness where a blissful dream about a certain blonde doll awaited me.

**Authors note: THANK GOD!ITS ABOUT TIME!XO**

**I've been working on this for the past week and a bit, but school is killing me. The term is almost over, and I've got tests up to my eyeballs, not to mention the English project that I had to restart without any help from my so called partner. XP I also had another project to do on the book The House of the Scorpions and it is taking FOREVA! I'm super sorry, cuz when I read stories I get pissed when I notice they aren't frequently updated, so yeah I have an idea about how you readers might be feeling. **

**So moving on; did ya like the new POV? Cuz I know I enjoyed writing it! I'm not used to writing about other members of the Organization, so Luxord might not be up to par or Axel, Larxene, Demy or Zexy. I was kind of stumped on Axel's interaction with Larxene, but I was sure I wanted one. And if you didn't get the joke about Larxene and Willium Tell I got it from Johnny Test. XP Larxene is someone who boasts about never missing (at least in my mind) so I said Dem would be the apple. It was pretty random, but I just went with the flow of typing, and well, it ended up here. :D **

**I'd also like to quickly point out that my timeframe on when Nam will join Kairi's gifted school might not be accurate. I know I want to make a long story, so I will lengthen some things, but not here. I'm usually the type of writer who thinks big stories through entirely before writing, but I've got this new habit of not thinking all the way through, only a few chapters. I've got three chapters, not necessarily in order that I know exactly what will happen (and let me tell you, there Namixas fluff!) but I have to get Nam into the school first. Urgh. **

**So here I am, trying to think of ways to get her into that goddamn school! XP **

**And just so were clear; chapter one took place on a Friday, (don't ask, it just works with what's happening now) they go to that party Friday night, wake up, Saturday and they have their movie day with pancakes. So there ye go, you know the schedule. **

**And the whole description about Roxie's abilities, well I know it was crap. I just want you guys to know that his shadows resemble nobodies but they lack color. There just different shades of grey and black. They are also less powerful than the real nobodies, so don't think he's invincible or anything. **

**AND I WANT TO APOLOGIZE! I totally forgot about a translation to the French on the previous chapter, so here you go:**

"_**Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?" a French accent cried (...) Translation: What have you done? **_

"_**Arreter les filles!" the French man bellowed in a calmer voice, "pas de problem, as long as there is no permanent damage."...Translation: Stop girls! It's not a problem as long as (...)**_

"_**Ma belle fille, unfortunately you are a little too messy to hug!" he chuckled, "off to the toilettes avec vous! I will clean up here and finish up your breakfast."...translation: my pretty girl (...) off to the washroom with you (...)**_

**I was supposed to have that previously so thank you Ai emma for pointing it out. And XStayCloseToMEX thanks for the French love! :D **

**Don't hate for lack of update, flame if you find it necessary, and let me know what you think...or don't and leave me wondering if this was any good. XP Thanks for the patience, I'll probably do more of these by the end of the week, and I might make another one now...we'll see! C: And thanks a lot to all that review, fav, etc. I'm glad to know you guys like this! :)**

**Wahooo! **


	7. Sleepovers and Popcorn

**Author's note: You probably hate me so I won't talk much up here. Just know that I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Coke, or any of the characters mentioned! **

**Heh heh...*runs and hides* **

"_I bet he's really frightened right now," Astrid assumed, "what are you gonna do about it?"__  
_

"_Ehh..." Hiccup paused before smirking, "probably something stupid."__  
_

"_Good," she drawled, "but you've already done that."_

"_Then," he continued, "something crazy."_

"_That's more like it!" she smiled enthusiastically._

"Go Hiccup!" Kairi yelled as she fist pumped in the air with her hand full with popcorn.

I chuckled before grabbing my glass. I gulped down my coke and sighed in satisfaction. My cousin and I were in the process of watching a movie in her bedroom. Kairi was laying stomach first on her bed while I rested on a row of black, pink and white beanbag chairs on the floor beside her. The bowl of popcorn was on her bed in front of her and our drinks were on her hot pink nightstand which she moved closer to us for better access. We decided to have a movie marathon for the rest of the day, because by the time we had breakfast, made popcorn, got drinks and actually picked a movie it was already three o'clock. We were watching How to Train your Dragon (if you didn't already notice) and we loved every minute of it.

So were teenagers watching a child's movie: big whoop.

Kairi was bouncing in her seat as the plot thickened, and I was eager for the ending myself. The phone suddenly rang, causing Kairi to sigh loudly before hopping off her bed to answer the device.

"Yellow?" she giggled at her own randomness.

"Purple!" a voice from the other line shouted.

We both laughed as Kairi continued her conversation, "What's up?"

Kairi and the other speaker talked about a few random things before she exclaimed, "Not today!"

"Whyyy?" A whiny voice pouted.

"Because Sora Wora," she cooed, "I'm having a girl's day with my cousin."

Sora was about to object before a loud squeal and a crash erupted from the phone. Kairi held the phone at arms distance while cringing in annoyance as the other line spoke up, "KAIRI!"

My cousin's face lit up as she spoke, "OLLY!"

Kairi hmmed and mhmed as the other person spoke then she answered, "Hang on a sec, let me ask."

She put a hand on the bottom of the phone to block out her voice, "my friend Olette wanted to come too, is that ok?"

"Cool," I smiled, "an all girl's day."

"OH MY GOSH!" she cheered into the phone, "I've got a great idea!"

The redhead wasted no time to speak, "why don't we get all the girls together?"

"Yeah!" Kairi beamed as she obtained a response, "I'd love it if they met Nam!"

With final goodbyes, Kairi bounced back to her spot on the bed. I eyed her questionably before she smiled sheepishly.

"I thought it would be cool if you could meet all of my girlfriends today," she shrugged, "they're coming now."

"Sounds...interesting," I giggled.

We continued to watch the movie until one of Kairi's butlers knocked on her door to inform her that her guests had arrived. Another squeal burst from her mouth as she ran towards the door and out of sight. I sighed before following her to the door, and saw a group of unusual females giggling and greeting each other. My cousin cried out to me in joy as she waved me over. I jogged down the stairs (without incident) to meet Kai and was met by a wave of introductions.

"Mmmk this is Olette," Kairi smiled as she pushed a brunette girl towards me, "she's the one from the phone and she's super smart."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled kindly while extending her hand out.

The girl had dark brown hair tied in braids that were tossed over her shoulders. She wore an orange tank top with white hibiscus flowers as a pattern and cream colored shorts that ended at her knees. She wore a pair of orange socks and a set of white sneakers as well. What I admired about her appearance was her friendly emerald colored eyes. I had a feeling she was a good companion.

"Same to you," I smiled.

"This is Aqua," Kairi introduced, "she's a serious, strong willed kind of gal but still super nice."

This girl really stood out from the others; mostly due to her sky blue colored hair. It was cut relatively short with a sweep of bangs, but it was rather creative. She wore a navy blue tank top with purple straps that criss crossed on her chest into an x and a pair of detached white sleeves. A skirt matching the color of her hair was wrapped around her waist but didn't cover the front of her legs that were adorned in short black shorts with a white belt. She also wore black stockings and a pair of silver and black boots. She shook my hand with a firm but gentle grip giving me the impression that Kairi was right.

"Hello Naminé," she greeted politely.

"Hi," I replied.

"I'm Selphie!" a short girl exclaimed while enveloping me in a hug.

The girl had short light brown hair that flipped outwards at the ends. She wore a yellow dress and a pair of yellow ballet flats. She also had green eyes, but they were a darker shade. She seemed incredibly hyper and slightly clumsy as she bounced around.

"She's a hyper one," Kairi joked, "and quite the boy lover."

Another girl appeared out of nowhere from behind me clad in black. She had a black tank top that ended above her belly button with a small white design and a greyish black vest. Her shorts matched her vest with brown edges and a set of black knee high stockings that were covered by grey converse that tied up to her knees. She wore a black headband to keep her jet black bangs out of her eyes while the rest was cut in a similar fashion to Aqua's. She also wore a white sweatband on her wrist and a detached black sleeve on her other arm.

"Hiya!" she grinned, "the name's Yuffie!"

"She's quite the powerhouse too," Kairi laughed, "and I swear she's like a ninja or something."

The group laughed as Yuffie huffed in response. I then noticed the bags that they all carried and was about to ask but Olette quickly explained, "We need pj's too!"

"And some other sleepover stuff!" Selphie added.

We all returned to Kairi's room and let the other change into more comfortable clothing. Yuffie wore a black tank top with grey sweatpants and Olette wore an orange t-shirt with white yoga pants. Selphie wore a yellow t-shirt and green shorts while Aqua wore a blue tank top and black leggings. Once everyone was ready, we finished off the movie Kairi and I were watching before deciding on another one.

"I say we watch Twilight!" Selphie exclaimed white braiding more of Olette's hair.

"Ew!" Yuffie gagged while spinning around in the egg chair, "we need something that's actually good!"

"Hey!" Selphie pouted, "It is sooo good!"

"Yeah if you're into sparkly vampires," I joked.

We all burst out laughing as Selphie complained about it being "attractive". After much debate we agreed to watch Remember Me. It had Selphie's "attractive" vampire guy in it, just less...vampiry and it was supposedly a great tear jerker. Yuffie kept her seat on the egg chair while Kairi took up half of the bed, and Selphie took the other. Aqua, Olette and I each took a beanbag chair, and we all sat quietly while staring intently at the enormous flat screen mounted on Kairi's wall.

"No!" Yuffie cried partway through the movie while pointing an accusing finger to the television screen causing popcorn to spill on the floor, "Don't go fucking her after what she's been through!"

"He's taking advantage of her!" Olette exclaimed, "What a jerk!"

We all laughed before being engulfed in silence once again. I felt my heart cracking when Tyler's little sister got her hair cut by some bitch at the sleepover, and almost died by the end of the movie when a certain -ahem-character died. I glanced around the room and found everyone sniffling and pouting. Even Yuffie, the boyish one out of us all, was teary eyed. Kai passed a box of tissues around as Selphie cried into a pillow; I guess she really did like her Twilight guy. After our tear jerker, we wanted some laughs, so we decided to watch Get em to the Greek. Laughter was a common noise heard in the room as the movie progressed, and by the end we were laughing so hard that tears fell.

As the credits ended, Kairi began humming a tune from the movie, and soon it broke out into song.

"Yeeahhhhhh..." she chanted.

Selphie squealed in delight before hopping off the bed and slinging her arm over Kairi's shoulder. Kairi did the same to her hyper friend as they continued to sing.

"Yeeahhhhh..."they repeated.

"When the world slips you a Jeffery," Yuffie sung out of nowhere with a mock serious yet calm expression. She stood on the egg chair with great balance as she continued while Selphie and Kairi provided background music, "stroke the furry wall..."

"Stroke the furry walllll!" she cried loudly.

The three sung in unison at the chorus, "Furry walls don't bring me down; furry walls please stay around, furry waaaaallllls, furry waaaallls!"

Olette and Aqua were having a hard time containing their laughter, as for me, I hopped up onto my feet and joined in the can-can line. I began singing the next part of the song while the others sung in a lower key.

"Furry walls kiss me to sleep; furry walls help me to read, furry waaaaalllllllls, furry waaaallllls!"

By this time Olette had found the song on Youtube and played it so we would have some sort of a beat to go along with our horrible singing as each of us found a hair brush, hairspray bottle or soft drink can to use as our make believe microphones. We continued our horrible singing with Olette joining in to sing the next part.

"Furry walls can take you on a magic carpet ride," she piped in quickly.

"Furry walls surround you'til you've got no place to hide," Kairi continued.

"Let your furry fingers be your guide," Yuffie and I sang back to back while holding our microphones high up for added affect.

"Furry walls turn out the light," Selphie giggled while attempting to keep her voice in the same range as us.

"Furry walls please stay the night," Olette sang.

Furry waaaaalllllls,furry waaaaalllllls," the five of us chanted in sync.

We continued taking turns singing while Aqua sat on the edge of the bed with a bemused expression. She constantly laughed at our hand gestures and other crazy movements before we came to a short guitar solo. Yuffie took up the part of the air guitar and hopped onto the bed behind Aqua who dived to the floor for safety as soon as Yuffie approached.

She held her arms out as if she really was holding a guitar and used air string skills as the music from Kairi's computer speakers blared in the background. It was a hilarious sight; we were all laughing so hard that most of us were either clutching our stomachs or tearing up. As the guitars tune faded and the lyrics returned, we were surprised to see Aqua with a comb in her hands and her mouth parted to sing.

"Don't be in a hurry, things are not the way they were, shaggy walls of loveliness, it's all a furry blur, maybe I'm in heaven with the furry skies above, all around are furry clouds, look, here's a furry dove, let the walls caress you in a showering of love," she sang in short breaths.

"Furry waallllls, furry wallllss,furry wallllssss," we all paused to bow dramatically to nothing in particular and immediately burst out laughing as the song ended.

"God Aqua; I never knew you had it in you!" Yuffie chortled.

"How did you remember all of that?" Olette giggled.

"The powers of the internet," she murmured mysteriously.

My eyes wandered to the computer screen and it was there that I noticed the song lyrics. I "ahhhhed" in realisation before turning to the circle of girls that laid on the floor in front of me. Each girl was either sprawled across a beanbag chair, a pillow or the...furry carpet.

I took a seat in a crossed legged position in between Kairi and Yuffie with Aqua next to her on a beanbag chair, Olette in a similar position holding a magazine with Selphie beside her and Kairi with a stack of her own magazines. Each of us took one and browsed through some articles while chatting animatedly about the various topics from our magazines consisting of clothes, jewellery, make up and boyfriends. At the final topic I was a little lost because I didn't know any of the boys mentioned but I listened intently to hear about the latest gossip.

"So Let," Kairi said nonchalantly while lying stomach first on the floor with her legs swinging back and forth in the air. She flipped through her magazine before continuing, "How are things with Hayner?"

Olette was in the process of chugging her Orange crush when the statement was voiced, and let's just say I'm glad I didn't sit next to her. She coughed up the liquid into her cup while we all laughed at her reaction. The girl was blushing furiously, and in an attempt to hide herself, she brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them before burying her face in her knees. Kairi giggled before "tsking" out loud while nodding her head in disappointment and asked the embarrassed brunette, "so I'll take that as a 'things are great Kai!'?"

Olette mumbled something incoherent, and Aqua leaned to her side for better hearing while the girl spoke. She sighed loudly before scolding Kairi, "that wasn't very nice, teasing poor Olette like that."

"What about you and you know who?" Kairi grinned suggestively.

Aqua's eyes widened visibly before she sputtered uncontrollably while waving her hands in the air, "T-that's n-none of y-your b-business Kairi!"

We all laughed before Yuffie asked, "what about our favourite boy lover?"

Selphie laughed awkwardly before admitting, "Nothing really, no one's caught my eye."

The hyper girl deflated as rested her chin in her palms before asking, "what about you and Sora Kai?"

"Things are great!" she grinned, "I'm sure he's going to ask me out anytime now!"

I was glad to see at least one person who wasn't shy about admitting their feelings, but at the mention of the porcupine haired boy I grew curious, "you mean you're friend with brown hair and blue eyes?"

"That's the one!" she smiled.

I nodded before Yuffie asked, "do you have anyone Naminé?"

"Uhh..." I pondered the question while the images of a few boys crossed my mind but nothing major came up. A boy did however pop into my mind that I could have sworn I'd seen before but his face was fuzzy. All I could make out was a set of blurry dirty blonde spikes and a heart throbbing grin. Heat rose to my cheeks at the thought but I simply shrugged while rubbing the back of my head sheepishly in an attempt to hide the fact. Unfortunately for me, Kairi remembered our little talk about this unidentified guy.

"She does," Kairi murmured while inspecting her nails for invisible dirt.

"WHO?" Selphie demanded to know.

"I don't really know his-"

"He's hot isn't he?" Yuffie assumed, "that's why you don't want us to know. You want him all to yourself!"

"She just wants to throw him in a closet and-"

Suddenly, a pillow was shot in the direction of Selphie who ended up getting hit square in the face. Kairi laughed as the brunette muttered a string of threats while rubbing her nose.

"I'm the only one allowed to make dirty jokes about my cousin and her boy toy!" Kairi exclaimed.

The brunette's eyes narrowed at the red head that was in hysterics on the floor. A pillow quickly whacked Kairi in the stomach causing an "oof" to gasp out of my cousin's mouth. Selphie grinned as the red head grabbed a large pink pillow and hit her right back. In an attempt to free herself, Selphie tossed a pillow at Kairi, but she ducked just in time. The pillow ended up hitting Yuffie who immediately joined in on the fight. She jumped onto Kairi and rode her like a horse while hitting her constantly in the head with a black circular pillow. Kairi made random horse noises before hoisting herself up causing the black haired girl to fall onto both myself and Aqua.

The both of us retaliated with a set of black and pink pillows, and eventually Olette joined in. We all screamed or laughed when we got hit with a pillow before tossing one right back. Eventually Yuffie assaulted us with an array of different pillows, teddy bears, and other stuffed animals. I got a good whack in the head by a unicorn, Kairi was hit with a panda, Aqua was beaten by a frog, Olette was tackled to the ground by an oversized mouse and Selphie was attacked by a set of monkeys. We all fell onto the squishy nest-type thing that was formed from all of the ammo used in the fight, and the first thing I could do was pull out a white pillow case from beneath me.

"I surrender," I declared in short breaths while waving my arm back and forth with the makeshift flag in hand.

"Me too," Olette groaned while pushing a pillow off of herself.

"Me three," Selphie mumbled.

"I'm out," Aqua agreed.

"Same," Kairi moaned while rolling onto her stomach to face our attacker.

Yuffie was standing on the bed with a set of large pillows in each hand, and she looked absolutely crestfallen when we gave in. Her raised arms lowered as she suddenly realised she was victorious.

"I WIN!" she grinned.

With my last bit of energy, I tossed a pillow at her head causing her to snap her gaze in my direction. Her eyes narrowed, but I quickly explained with a tired voice," get your ass down here."

She laughed before bending her knees in preparation to jump," If you say so."

My eyes widened as she hopped off the bed and into the fluffy pile that we occupied. Different pitched groans emanated from the group including a few curse words. I heard something from Kairi along the lines of "fucking cow" being said and a "dear god" coming from Olette.

"We get it; you win," Aqua mumbled, "just let me breath!"

Yuffie chuckled before rolling onto a set of stuffed bears that were unoccupied. We all rested on the floor in exhaustion and I could safely assume that we were sleeping here. I inwardly chuckled as I heard a muffled snore coming from Selphie and a few words coming from Kairi in her sleep. My eyelids grew heavy as my breathing returned to an even pace and soon I could feel the grip of unconsciousness pulling me in. With a final sigh I gave in to the urge of sleep and drifted off into a dream filled night.

**Author's note: *Emerges from hiding spot and grins* Miss me? **

**Actually if there's anyone you guys should be missing it was Hikari Kotoba. Girl didn't have internet connection for like a real long time! XP Missed you Kari! Anyhoo you probably all wanna strangle me for being gone, but I had zero inspiration. I don't even have a song to go with this chapter! :O I did, however, post a one shot called Space. Hope you guys checked it out! I must thank you people for reviewing by the way! Glad Roxie's powers were much loved! And don't worry; more Organization to come! Smiley had told me my paragraphs were a little long so I hope this was better! :) Soo if you're a little lost at the first phone conversation here's a breakdown; Sora called Kairi cuz he wanted to hang out but she refused. Sora was hanging with the rest of the gang including Olette who jacked the phone from our porcupine friend and then the story continues. Hope you got that! :D I know this was retardedly short but again: I HAD NO IDEAS. The next chapter, for those who are interested, has a lot of Nami-Chans powers. Other than that I have no idea. **

**Thanks for waiting! :3**

**Tee hee~! **


End file.
